Some of the smartphones, portable tablet terminals and the like provided with a touch panel are processed to be waterproof. Waterproofed smartphones and portable tablet terminals may be used in the bathroom, for example. For example, in the case of a capacitive touch panel, an electric field is formed on the surface of the touch panel, and a position is detected by detecting a change in the charge.